Where Drabbles Roam Free
by Crowmunculus
Summary: Like many before me, I'm taking the 100 theme challenge. Rated for safety. Here be drabbles!
1. 29 Happiness

**A/N: The author would like to warn you of some possibly bizarre pairings, theories, and writing styles ahead, as she is insane. She would also like to warn you that these aren't _actually _drabbles, they are too long and are thus more likely to be classified as drabbly-shots. Yes, she did just make that word up. And no, there is no reason for her to be talking in the third person. No reason at all.**

**Disclaimer: The author would like to say-oh forget it. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**29. Happiness**

A week.

That's how long it had been since the accident, a week since he'd unknowingly stepped into the portal and turned it on. A week since he'd died.

Shuddering, Danny dispelled the last thought. He was not _dead_, he couldn't let himself think that, it was just too repulsive a thought to consider for even a moment. He wasn't dead, he wasn't a ghost, and he most definitely wasn't sinking through the floor.

Wait-what?

Danny yelped and leapt up instinctively, willing himself tangible the second he pulled his limbs from out of the floor. Goosebumps traveled up and down his arms at the bizarre sensation of shifting from one state of existence to another, it was almost like being doused in ice water only more distant, less noticeable. But still creepy.

It'd been a week, and he still had absolutely no control over the bizarre powers he'd been granted with several days before. Why him? Why not some other random kid from off the street, someone whose life wasn't already freaky enough? Oh, right, because he was the one with ghost hunters for parents, and because he'd been stupid enough to goof off around one of their more dangerous inventions.

And because of his lovely little mistake, now he was dead. Well, perhaps dead wasn't the best term for it, half dead maybe? Danny wondered briefly, thinking it best to conclude he was half ghost. Half dead, half alive. He could live with that. Nothing too abnormal here, just a living dead freak, that's all.

Yeah, perfectly normal.

Sighing in defeat, Danny climbed the stairs to the Op Center, carefully and quietly as to not wake the other members of his family. He needed time to think, a place to relax, and that's exactly what the mountain of metal and machinery perched upon his roof offered.

Unbeknownst to the other residents of his house, the Op Center had _always _been his place to relax, his safe haven. A place to hide during fights with his sister, a place to escape his insane parents, a place to look up and watch the stars.

In part, it had been the view from the Op Center that had first inspired him to someday become an astronaut. When Danny was younger, Amity Park was much smaller, so the skies had been clear enough at night to get a decent view of the stars on any given night. Had it not been for this early exposure to space, not to mention technology via his parents, Danny might still be pursuing his childish dream of driving an ice cream truck for a living.

Smiling slightly at the memories, Danny reached the top step, clambered onto the top of the building, and looked upwards towards the sky. However, the heavens above the Op Center were no longer the same, he couldn't help but be upset that the view he'd come to know and love was no longer visible behind a thick layer of light pollution. When Axion Labs had opened up an Amity Park branch, the population exploded, and now you were lucky if you could find more than two or three lights scattered amongst the night sky.

Despite the ruined view, he still couldn't help but be entranced by the vast expanse of space and wish he could simply jump into the sky and fly away from it all. Life was just too stressful at times and he'd often find himself needing a break, but Danny had the sneaking suspicion things were only going to get worse due to recent events involving a certain ghost portal.

Casually lying back, Danny couldn't help but wonder why the few scattered stars seemed slightly closer than they had been a few minutes ago. His answer came when he fell over backwards and flipped over completely, slamming face-first onto the steel roof of the Op Center.

What the...? How had that happened? Mystified and curious for an answer, Danny rubbed his head lightly in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain before looking downwards.

And then immediately wished he hadn't.

He saw the roof beneath him, just as it should have been, the problem was that he was _floating _several feet above it as opposed to sprawled out directly on top of it. Miraculously suspended in midair over the building, Danny's eyes widened to an almost comical degree as he silently hovered for a good thirty seconds or so before the gravity of the situation began to sink in.

He was floatingHoly crap, he was actually floating! Did that mean…he could fly? Trembling faintly, he willed himself forward, shocked when his body actually responded and sent him gliding over the town at a lazy pace.

All apprehension, all fears, all worries simply vanished out the window as Danny hollered with glee, spiraling higher and higher still into the air, effortlessly drifting across the city's skyline. He'd dreamed of this for years, maybe under slightly different circumstances, but still. (so the spaceship was missing-so what?) So enthralled with his fledgling flight, he never even noticed the fact that he'd switched into the spectral form he'd acquired when the portal had electrocuted him a week prior.

A far off part of Danny's mind quietly reminded him that this was most likely a ghost power, and that it would come with as many downsides as it did advantages, but at the moment he was too blissful to care. He'd worry about it later-for the time being, his mind was too busy concentrating on the sheer sense of freedom that came with flight.

Maybe being a ghost wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: R&R if you wish to do so, all reviews welcome. Constructive criticism gladly accepted, unhelpful flames however will be ignored. Thanks for reading!**


	2. 13 Misfortune

**A/N: This is an odd one-no real DP until the very end. Huh.**

**And just a side note-unless otherwise specified, these all take place directly after season two and just before season three. I started planning these out before the new eppies aired, therefore season three does not exist in most of them. So don't go yelling at me claiming I'm killing canon, please :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Nor do I own Cheerios.**

**I DO, however, own a hand-painted bowl with the DP logo on it, though. MINE!**

* * *

**13. Misfortune**

One of the many residents of Amity Park slowly rose out of bed, stretching his limbs as the soft pink glow of daybreak filtered through the blinds of his bedroom window. It had become somewhat of a ritual for him to rise with the sun, to wake early and prepare for the day while everyone else was still asleep. He couldn't remember exactly when or why he had fallen into the pattern, but still he continued it every day nonetheless.

Softly, he walked down the hallway to the small kitchen in his tiny apartment, wooden floorboards squeaking and groaning under his feet with every step. Wincing at the obnoxious cacophony of sounds produced by the flooring, he vaguely wondered if he'd ever earn enough money to buy a house and get _out _of this awful place. Move to another town, even, far away from this miserable place so full of crime and ghosts. Well, the crime he could live with, it was really the ghosts he wasn't too fond of. Probably not, with his luck he'd likely be living here forever.

After finally reaching his destination, the man flung the refrigerator door open carelessly, lifting the milk carton off of the shelf and depositing it on the countertop before letting the door close by itself. Milk in hand, he made his way over to the other side of his kitchen-a meager three feet-to open the cupboards and grab a bowl of cereal to go with the milk.

Smiling and humming softly, he prepared his simple breakfast on the countertop before reaching over to turn on the small television he had managed to fit in the room. Blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden change in light, he pulled up his only chair and sat down, munching on a spoonful of Cheerios and watching the minuscule screen.

"Good morning, this is Tiffany Snow, here with your daily news."

The man continued chewing his mouthful of breakfast-y goodness, unfazed by her appalling amount of pep this early in the morning. While he didn't really care all that much, he did have to admit that it was pretty creepy, even for Amity Park.

Her unusual chipper air vanished abruptly, however, as someone off screen handed her a small slip of paper. She stared down at it, flabbergasted, mouth open and catching flies. After a few moments of shocked silence, however, she seemed to find her voice, and began talking at a rapid pace-well, at least more so than usual.

"Breaking news-infamous local ghost boy Inviso-Bill, called Danny Phantom by some, has finally been captured by the government's own ghost hunting squad, the Guys in White!"

The man paused in his eating, the grip on his utensil loosening before the spoon clattered to the floor unnoticed. His eyes grew wide to almost comical proportions as he sat stock still, gazing at the screen in shock, before reaching over and increasing the volume.

"And now to Lance Thunder, with live coverage of the dramatic capture!"

Huh. Still smiling. Very creepy.

The screen shifted to one Lance Thunder, who was in the midst of mumbling about the horrors of his job. His groaning stopped as soon as he spotted the camera, though, and like any other trained professional he put on an obnoxiously happy face and started doing what he did best: talking.

But Lance's commentary fell on deaf ears as the man watched the background scene, riveted. The young ghost was screaming, presumably in pain, as government employees loaded his containment cell into a van. A white van, of course.

The man gazed upon the scene, slightly saddened. He was pretty sure that this ghost had been one of the good guys, it always seemed that he was fighting _against _the other ghosts. Too late for that now, though, because it looked like he wasn't going to be around much longer.

Well, he thought, shutting off the television and walking out of the room, sad as it may be he couldn't let it get in the way of his daily routine. Had to keep a roof above his head somehow.

* * *

**A/N: Actually, I lied. I own Random Joe, handy background character who played a starring role in this chapter. The rest belong to Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. In other words, not me.**

**And yes, I enjoy tormenting the main characters. Don't kill meeee D:**


	3. 55 Waiting

**A/N: I've had this one done for a while. I meant to put this up earlier, but my computer ate the internet and I wasn't able to post, sorry. And yes, this is another sad one-hooray for angst! X3**

**I tried a different writing style for this one in as I thought it fit the subject matter better, but please tell me if you think otherwise! I love hearing from my readers, so any and all reviews are welcomed with open arms :D**

**Oh, and this one is very much D/S, just a heads up for anyone that doesn't like the pairing. Also, beware, it's short!**

**Disclaimer: The words are mine, but I don't own the show or any of the characters. Which is a good thing, because it would have been canceled-sorry, 'discontinued'-quite a while ago due to my short attention sp-Ooh! Blendy Pens!**

**(I don't own Blendy Pens either :P)**

* * *

** 55. Waiting**

It'd been ten years to this day since he'd disappeared. Ten years since he'd gone off to fight the Ghost King for the second time, ten years since he'd promised he'd be back. Ten years since the world discovered his secret, ten years since Pariah Dark was defeated for the third and final time. Ten years since he'd told Sam he loved her.

Ten years, and she was still waiting for him to return.

Sam sat idly beside her window, watching the memorial ceremony taking place downtown. Every year she was invited to attend the ridiculous ritual, and every year she declined. After all, why honor Danny's memory when he was still very much alive? Why put flowers on the gravestone of someone whose body was never found? _Why have a funeral for someone who was never proven dead?_

Sure, no one had seen him in over a decade, but it didn't matter. He'd promised that he would come back. He'd promised, and he always kept his promises, _always. _Danny had promised to keep them safe and had succeeded, hadn't he?

During the third major ghost invasion of Amity Park, Danny's secret identity went global. While at first he was treated with fear and prejudice, inevitably the populace wound up worshiping him as their hero, their savior.

And it had only gotten worse since he'd disappeared. _Of course_ he was dead, they insisted, he'd disappeared after the cataclysmic battle that took place above the very streets of the city, and of course, no one could survive a blast that size, no one could survive an explosion of that caliber. It was something that everyone agreed on, that Danny was dead and gone and never coming back.

Except for Sam.

She didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. After all, he'd promised he'd come back. He'd promised. She'd waited ten years for him to return, and dammit, she'd wait the rest of her lifetime and then some if she had to.

Because when Danny had told Sam he loved her, she never got the chance to say it back.

* * *

**A/N: FEED THE AUTHOR! GIVE REVIEWS! D: **

**(and yes, even death threats are accepted with glee)**


End file.
